Correctly Identified
by Mshushu22
Summary: AU: Haruhi reflects her first encounter with the twins while playing their signature and devious game. Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club


Haruhi sighed in relief as she-for once-found a quiet library room. One far away from the Host Club and Haruhi prayed she could have at least a few hours of peaceful studying before being stampeded by the roles of being a host.

 _**Stupid rich people- why can't they understand that we all can't be abundant with wealth.**_

Haruhi thought to herself as she shook her head, opening her textbook for physics. Not barely a sentence into reading did Haruhi felt identical presences appear beside her.

"Heey Haruhi." whispered Hikaru and Kaoru simultaneously in Haruhi's ears as both slid into the chairs on either side of her. Haruhi yelped in surprise, almost falling back in her chair.

"Shh Haruhi, you're in a library."

"Don't you know you have to be quiet in a library?" Kaoru and Hikaru mockingly said one right after the other. Both smiled a mischievous smirk as they waited for Haruhi to recompose herself. Haruhi was not amused and instantly glared between the twins once she caught her breath from being spooked. Massaging her temples to try to calm her irritation, Haruhi finally hissed out,

"What do you two want? I'm trying to study. Not all of us can have the pleasure of being in this school based on wealth."

"Hey don't be like that, Haruhi."

"We just wanted to have some fun with you."

"Can we please do it during club hours? If I don't pass this physics test tomorrow, I'll be done for."

"Haruhi, we all know _you'll_ pass the test-"

"But if you insist, we'll only leave you alone once you play the 'which one of us is Hikaru game'." Both twins wiggled their eyebrows, smirking with laughter as Haruhi frowned at the pair of them.

"Why? We all know that I can easily tell you two apart."

Hikaru and Kaoru instantly pouted, in truth they were simply bored and didn't know what to do to entertain themselves. Usually playing their signature-and devious- game brought them amusement, maybe a little loneliness, but least reminded them that they'll always have each other if no one could tell them apart. Then Haruhi entered their lives. It still perplexed them how she was able to instantly tell between the two.

Haruhi glanced between the devious pair, pursing her lips in a deadpan frown as she waited for the twins' response. In truth, she wasn't always able to tell them apart. One time, the very first time she met the twins, she was just as baffled as everyone else when playing their deceptive game. She was probably their first player.

It was a snowy day, frosty and cold, and Haruhi could remember seeing how lonely the twins looked as they sat by themselves on the playground bench. Back then, she only knew of the twins by their names- nothing about their personalities or demeanors. She had hoped to befriend them that day, but failure by her mistakenly identifying them cost her dearly with embarrassment. She could still remember their stone looks of disapproval when she guessed wrong. It was from those looks that drove her to always know the correct answer in school from then on.

Haruhi still couldn't believe that she eventually would be in the same school as the twins again, and she quickly became determined to always correctly identify the twins now. It became easier after observing the two the first few days in the Host Club. Even with their identical appearances, each held his subtle own personality. At first, Haruhi was worried they would recognize her, but since she never told them her name before her accidental- and sometimes regretful- stumble upon the music room that first day, Haruhi was relieved that they hadn't. Haruhi was pulled out from her memories as Kaoru was the first who spoke,

"It's simply a question Haruhi-"

"Gotta make sure you _still_ can tell us apart."

The twins leaned in closer to Haruhi, trapping her in her seat. Haruhi barely could stop the shiver passing through her spine from their closeness, but she could see right through their game. Usually Hikaru speaks first then Kaoru, but now Kaoru was speaking first-despite failing at trying to conceal it- to throw off Haruhi. It was too obvious. Haruhi grinned as she glanced between the two, declaring the correct answer as she pointed to each twin,

"You're Kaoru and you're Hikaru."

The twins became mortified, frozen in place as Haruhi correctly identified the pair of them. Just as swiftly as the twins appeared next to her, Haruhi stood up from the table, collected her textbooks, and walked away smiling. She had correctly identify the twins and now could study in peace. Maybe she'll be able to identify the correct answers on the test now too.

 **AN: First one-shot and writing for this fandom due to a one-shot challenge with a friend, Kad88 (who is a excellent writer and should go read her stories as well). Hope you all enjoyed reading it and please review! I love to hear people's opinions on my writing- whether positive or negative. Thank you for reading, reviewing or following!**


End file.
